


Attic Lovin'

by Morning_Star57



Series: Polythieves [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Basically, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sakamoto Ryuji, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Good Boy Sakamoto Ryuji, Hand Jobs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Multi, My First Smut, No Plot, Oral Sex, PWP, Please be nice, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polythieves (Persona 5), Slight Dirty Talk, Threesome - F/M/M, Why Did I Write This?, but in the sexual way, this is honestly just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morning_Star57/pseuds/Morning_Star57
Summary: Akira, Ann, and Ryuji have some fun in Leblanc's attic.This is just pure smut.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann, Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Series: Polythieves [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715926
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Attic Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> I'm apologies for everything.

"Oh! Oh, God!" Ann moaned, gripping Ryuji's hair tighter. Ryuji moaned at the feeling and sped up his fingers and tongue, Ann's choked gasps encouraging him further and further. She bucked her hips and gasped for air as she felt herself nearing her end. 

"Don't stop! Fuck, keep going!" Ryuji obediently kept up his ministrations. Ann arched her back off of the couch and came with a loud swear. She let her body go limp, moaning softly as Ryuji continued to run his tongue over her folds and clit. "Good boy." Ann cooed, running her fingers trough his hair again before gently pushing him away, ignoring the whine that tore from his hair as she did so. She pushed him onto his back and started to straddle him. He was still in his boxers, his cock leaving a nicely sized bulge for her to grind on. 

"Please..." Ryuji moaned, his hips desperately moving against Ann's. She tsked and moved away, swallowing his needy whine with a kiss. 

"Use your words, baby." She mumbled against his lips before biting them and moving on to his neck. Biting and kissing her way down his neck, chest, and abdomen, she ran her fingers over his thighs and hips, purposefully missing the area he so desperately wanted her to touch. Ryuji gave another broken plea, reaching out to touch Ann, only for his hand to be snatched away and pinned to his side. He looked up to see Akira's smirking face.

"Ah, ah, ah. Did we say you can touch?" 

"M'sorry..." Akira cooed and kissed him, his tongue entering Ryuji's mouth with no resistance. Akira ran his hand down the same path Ann had marked with her lips earlier, before stopping and playing with the hem of Ryuji's boxers. 

"What do you want?" 

"Fu-please!"

"Please, what?" Ann teased, licking her lips and circling her finger around his cock. 

"We can't help you if you don't use your words."

"Touch me! Please, touch me!" Ryuji finally shouted, thrusting his hips upwards. Ann giggled and grabbed his bulge, relishing in the sharp moan that escaped Ryuji's mouth.

"Here?" Ryuji whined and nodded furiously. He shivered when he heard Akira chuckle darkly and bite his earlobe. Akira kneeled down next to Ryuji as Ann started to slowly stroke him through his boxers, lazily kissing the skin exposed around his hips. Akira squeezed Ryuji's sides.

"Do you think he's earned it, Ann?" She hummed against his skin before nodding.

"He's been a very good boy." Ryuji whined at the words. 

"Then I guess you get to come tonight." Akira tugged at Ryuji's boxers and Ann pulled them off, kissing every inch of newly exposed skin as she did so. Ryuji let out a sigh once his cock was released, only for it to turn into a hiss when he felt Akira's hand wrap around the base. He gave it a few pumps before Ann's hand took over. Ryuji whimpered a bit, thrusting his hips, wanting more friction, stopping when Ann dug her nails into his thighs as warning. 

Ann slowly licked the tip, running her free hand up and down his thigh while the other stroked him. She finally wrapped her lips around his cock and started to suck him in until he reached the back of her throat. She moaned and he bucked his hips again, making her gag. She quickly came back up and took him out of her mouth, panting and glaring at him. She squeezed his cock harder.

"Do that again and I'll leave you here like this!" She scolded. Akira laughed. 

"You made her mad, bad boy." He pinched Ryuji's nipples and grinning when the faux blond yelped. 

"I'm sorry! Please!" Ryuji begged. Ann gave a wicked grin and stroked his cock faster.

"I like it when you beg. Do it again."

"Please! Please, please, please..." The word was like a prayer on his lips. Ann moaned and took him back into her mouth, eagerly sucking and stroking whatever her mouth couldn't reach. Akira had taken to kissing Ryuji's neck, ear, cheek and anywhere else he could get his lips on. Muttering soft encouragements in Ryuji's ears, he started to touch himself. He let out a swear when Ryuji wrapped his hand around his dick and started to stroke it eagerly. 

"Such a dirty boy. Are you going to come?" Ryuji nodded quickly and Ann sped up, playing with his balls, causing Ryuji to let out a loud moan. 

"So close..."

"Such a good boy." Akira grinned darkly and bit his shoulder. "Come."

With the command said, Ann quickly pulled her mouth away as Ryuji moaned and whined as ropes of thick and warm sperm onto her hand and his own stomach. Behind him, Akira groaned as his own release washed over him, covering Ryuji's hand and his thigh. Silence dominated the room as the three came down from their post coital high, until it was broken by Ann's giggling. 

"Gross." She commented, lifting her cum covered hand. Ryuji blushed and glared at her.

"Shuddup!" 

"That's not what you were saying moments ago when I was sucking you off."

Akira rolled his eyes fondly and got up to get towels and wipes from his shelf. The two blonds continued to playfully bicker as he started to clean them off. 

"Fuck you!

"Do you promise?~"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut so,,, hopefully it isn't an utter disappointment lol.


End file.
